Outsiders: Halo
by arkell1
Summary: Teenage criminal Violet Harper is hunted by the Suicide Squad after killing seversl gangbangers and police officers in her hometown of New Orleans, Louisiana.


Outsiders: Halo

Halo is created by DC Comics

Violet Harper is a teenage criminal in New Orleans, Lousiana. Actually she fell into the wrong crowd. She is a wanted criminal. Law enforcement will arrest Violet on first sight. She is wanted for solicitation (prostitution) and drug dealing. She grew up on the mean streets of New Orleans. NOPD considers her to be a gangbanger. She is a teen runaway. She escaped the abusive home she was living in. She has no education being a school dropout. She is a caucasian with blond hair. She is about sixteen years old. Then she had to survive the mean streets of New Orleans.

She and her boyfriend are planning a heist. It is a bank heist. They want to get out of New Orleans. They hate being hunted by the police. They think that it is an injustice to be hunted by corrupt cops. They think that htey might run away to Gotham City in New Jersey.

Raul says "No good babe. They have the Batman in Gotham."

Violet says" Anything is better thann here."

Raul says "There is a Baltic country known as Markovia."

Violet says "Not Transylvania, no vampires and werewolves."

Raul says "Not Transylvania but Markovia. Where that Teen Titan Terra is from."

Violet asks "Wasn't she really a criminal?"

Raul says "Working for that mercenary named Deathstroke."

Violet says "One last heist then we are free."

Violet asks "Where is the heist?"

Raul says "The Bank of New Orleans"

Violet asks ".Isn't that where all our tormentors bank?"

Raul says "Smart woman, now you know why I love you."

Violet says "I love you too."

Raul and Violet make love. She enjoys herself. The next morning Raul and Violet pull off the heist. They find a new hideout. The police and rival gangbangers track them down to their new hideout. That evening there is a spacial phenomenon. Just as the police officers and the rival gangbangers are about to kill Violet and Raul.

There is a large explosion Violet, Raul , gangbangers and the police officers are caught in the explosion.. Everyone is dead including Violet. However the explosion triggers a bonding between teenager and alien.

Violet asks "What is going on?"

Aurikle says 'I am an alien from the Fourth World. I am disembodied. I need you to be my host."

Violet asks "What is in it for me?"

Aurikle says "You can avenge your lover."

Violet says "'What's going to happen?"

Aurikle says "I will activate your dormant metahuman abilities"

Violet says "I have no life I will be hunted until I die."

Aurikle says "So your answer is yes."

Violet with tears in her eyes says "Yes"

When Violet Harper's body wakes up she knows that she is a new entity, She is now Halo. Halo takes the alias of Gabielle Doe. Knowing that she is now wanted Halo must flee New Orleans. She has killed police officers and gangbangers alike. It was not really the human's fault. Gaby is at fault. It was the explosion that freed her from her spaceship that killed those people. Gaby senses the anger Violet has toward herself and the world. Violet lost the love of a teenage girl's life. Gaby knows that Violet will get over it thanks to the bonding process. But it will take time to grieve the lost life of Raul.

Meanwhile at Belle Reve prison in Lousiana. In the sevret chamber and office of Amanda Waller aka the Wall. She assembles her team to go after the metahuman menace in New Orleans. She is thinking possible recruitment into Task Force X aka the Suicide Squad.. The team is nicknamed this because the team goes on suicide missions. She thinks Captain Boomerang and his explosive boomerangs will bring her down. Rick Flag Jr. is a decorated military officer He is her field comander for this mission. Deadshot is a deadly assassin who hardly ever misses. Doctor Light can use his illusuion powers. Plastique has the metahuman ability to cause explosions. Saying behind is the emergency room doctor, Karin Grace and teen hacker Oracle. Of course Waller will stay behind as mission coordinator.

Rick says "Everybody for briefing with Dr. Waller at 1700 hours."

Captain Boomerang says "That's dinner time."

Deadshot asks "Who's the target.?"

Oracle says 'Its time." She is speaking through the computer mainframe with a voice changer program. In reality Barbara Gordon is sitting in on the missions as Amy Beddes her alias.. Her cover is that she is the network administrator for the Oracle program.

Waller says "Our target is metahuman going by the name of Halo."

Rick asks ' What are her powers."

Waller says "Oracle"

Oracle says ' She produces Halos or auras from metahuman energy. Each halo gives her a specific ability."

Rick asks "An example Oracle."

Oracle says "Red is a heat beam. Her abilities appear to follow the colors of the rainbow."

Bommerang says " So she has like seven halos?"

Oracle says "That is correct, Captain Boomerang."

Rick asks "Any suggestions on stopping her?'

Deadshot says "she has got to have a weakness."

Waller orders "Amy maike sure that the satellite feed from the Oracle is feed into the main computer and monitoring system."

Barbara responds "Yes, Dr. Waller. Satellite feed of Halo using her powers."

Rick says "More death and destruction she has to be stopped."

Waller says "Amy have the Oracle analyze her abilities and come up with strategy to stop her."

Oracle says "Doctor Light might be able to negate her abilities with ambient light."

Deadshot translates "Arthur's abilities might cancel out Halo's powers."

Waller says "Dr. Grace be ready to patch Halo up if she comes in hurt."

Karin responds "Sure thing Amanda."

Waller says 'Thanks Karin. Suicide Squad saddle up."

Karin takes a private moment with her boyfriend Rick Flag. Jr. She tells him to be careful. She also mentions playing doctor later on.

Rick says "See you later Karin."

Karin says "Be careful hon."

Deadshot and Boomerang are discussing the team's women.

Deadshot says "Who do you like?"

Boomerang says "Amy. What are my chances with her."

Deadshot says "Might have a better chance with Plastique."

Boomerang says "Plastique hates me."

Deadshot says "Amy is not like us. She invented something and she is hired to maintain it. She does not understand the double lifestyle of a criminal or a cape."

Amanda goes to the computer room of the command center. She thinks that Boomerang and Deadshot do not know Amy and her double life as Oracle. Waller agreed to let Amy if that is her real name be the network administrator of the Oracle program. That is for her own protection. If these criminals and mercenaries knew that Amy equals the police informant and teen hacker known as the Oracle she is dead.

Boomerang thinks that he could love a normal girl with a normal lifestyle. He thinks that a sexy teen like Amy would never go out with a criminal. She seems like the person who almost never lies. Oracle on the other hand is virtually a cape. Whoever he or she is she would be on Boomerang's takedown list..

Barbara thinks that she needs to stay in the Amy persona. Amy is just a paper thin cover and alias. Kinda like Bruce's Matches identity. Bruce is really good at making Matches work. The Oracle system is really a mainframe connect through to Barbara's terminal. She provides the voice through an electronic voice changer hooked to her earpiece. She can set it to talk in her regular voice or Oracle's robotic voice. All the lying is what Batman calls concealment. The methods crimefighter, criminals and spies use to hide their true identity..

The Suicide Squad enter a piece of alien technology called a Boom Tube. Oracle will not be able to track them until; they reenter the Earth 's dimension. If she had some of the JLA's equipment she could be able to track the team/ The team enters New Orleans. They contact the Oracle for a location.

Rick says "Amy can you have the computer secure a vehicle."

Amy says' Secure the military transport near the base Oracle teleported you to."

Deadshot says "Oracle, metahuman location"

Barbara switches on the switch to use her Oracle voice.

Oracle says "The target is heading toward the River."

Rick says "Amy can you get Oracle to give the exact coordinates."

Barbara says "Sending exact coordinates now."

Boomerang says "Have Oracle make a target lock on the target."

Barbara says "Programming target location into Oracle system."

Oracle says "Target confirmation locked."

Waller says "Bring her in alive."

Rick says "We cannot officially recruit a minor."

Waller says " If she wants out of jail she will do these missions."

Barbara says " I tend to disagree with you Dr. Waller."

Captain Boomerang of Central City engages the metahuman girl. Halo destroys the explosive boomerangs with her heat halo.

Rick Flag draws on the girl with Deadshot as backup. Halo deflects their atack with repulser halo.

Plastique says "Everybody back, I'm going to make an explosion."

Halo throws up a force field aura. Which protects her from Plastique's explosive powers. Halo walks away. The Suicide Squad is decimatted.

Waller orders " Amy boomtube the team out of there. Lock on to their transponders"

Barbara says "Activating boomtube."

Waller says "Karin prepare to recieve injured."

Karin says "Preparing ERs as soon as the team gets here."

Waller says "Oracle, lock on and keep a trace on this person."

Barbara says "Locking on to the girl. Subject Halo, activating video and audio surveillance."

Waller says "Have INS Lock down the border. By order of the Director of Central Intelligence and the FBI Director."

Barbara switches to her Oracle voicebox "Oracle system protocol border lockdown metahuman trouble alert."

Barbara says "If she reaches international waters she's the UN problem."

Waller says "She decimated our team, we're going after her. What can the UN do?"

Barbara says "Send the Justice League after her."

Waller says "If you can do better put together your own team."

Barbara says "I will and Amanda, I quit."

Waller says 'Good luck Oracle."

Back at the Gotham City Clock Tower. Oracle assembles her team. Karen Starr Code Name: Power Girl Powers : The Same as Superman's abilities. Function :Team Leader. Selina Kyle Code Name: Catwoman Function: Stealth Mari McCabe Code Name: Vixen Powers: Similar to Animal Man's abilities.

Halo has escaped to Markovia. Barbara assembles her first "Birds of Prey" team. She calls her consulting company Data Central. Her cover is that she consults on problems for Wayne Enterprises. Power Girl quit the team after the first mission. Oracle recruits a new leader in Dinah Lance, the Black Canary. She will be the main operative and investigator.


End file.
